V.J. Dax
Captain V.J. Dax is one of the main protagonists of Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation. Though a highly decorated soldier of the Federation's Mobile Infantry, he harboured severe resentment towards officers for their apparent casual disregard for troopers' lives. He was portrayed by Richard Burgi. History Five years after the capture of the Brain Bug on Planet P, Dax was stationed at Hotel Delta 1-8-5 on an Arachnid planet deep inside the Arachnid Quarantine Zone, where after his commanding officer, Colonel Offer Hohlback, ordered several men of Dax's unit to their deaths. Dax, in a fit of rage, attacked and killed the Colonel using only his fists against the Colonel's Morita and sidearm. However the rest of the unit discovers the murder and strips Dax's uniform's arms off and locks him in a furnace for a prison cell. It was a cell in which he was to remain locked in for 8 days, as during an Arachnid assault upon the outpost, the rest of his unit abandoned it. It was not until 8 days later when a cutoff unit Bravo Six retreated to the then-abandoned outpost that Dax was found inside the furnace and was released during an Arachnid attack to save the troops. At the end of the initial battle, Dax fixes the electric pillars around the base just in time to save General Jack Shepherd who was being pursued by a Warrior Bug. Dax initially comes into conflict with Lieutenant Dill who he regards as an uncaring officer, who would be prepared to let his men die, however after Dill shares that he believes that the Arachnids have infected the outpost, the two begin to work on good terms. Dax is falsely arrested for the murder of Dill which was actually committed by soldiers with Control Bugs inside them and is locked inside the same furnace as before, until Dede Rake saves him before shooting herself in the head, having become infected. By this time, General Shepherd has been infected and Dax realizes that the general must be killed to prevent him from escaping and infecting the Federation's commanders. He along with Lei Sahara, the sole other surviving soldier, fight off the infected troopers and fight their way to the roof where a DR-8 Skyhook appears to rescue the general and his troops not knowing of the Control Bugs infecting them. Dax however appears at the last second and fires a round of bullets from two E-44 pulse rifles into the general's chest until he falls off the side of the outpost. Death Dax helps Sahara get on board the DR-8 Skyhook but Dax stays behind knowing that if he leaves the Federation will only hang him for treason and murder. However he orders one of the pilots of the DR-8 Skyhook to ensure that Sahara reaches safety so she can inform her commanders about the Control Bugs. He then turns to face a horde of Warrior Bugs with his E-pulse 88 Rifle and fires upon them until they eventually overwhelm and kill him. The gory details are not shown. With the revelation of the Control Bugs and of Captain Dax's heroic death the Federation honors Dax as a hero; building a statue of him at his last stand, and in stating that his final words were "Shed no tears for me; My glory lives forever!" This was a rather ironic twist as it was the system that he was so despised now honours him. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Movie Deaths Category:War Film Deaths Category:Sci-Fi Movie Deaths Category:Starship Troopers Category:Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation Category:Last to Go Category:Killed by Monsters Category:Killed by Insects Category:Off-screen Deaths Category:Torn Apart Category:Died In Battle